That Evil Mosquito
by EmotionallyConfuzzled
Summary: He put the tip of his finger in his mouth, and sucked it, seeing as that was where the mosquito had been squished. He closed his eyes, and once he opened them, I was staring at him. “What?” He asked, with the most innocent expression ever on his face.


**A/N- Yes, I know, You guys are probably annoyed with me for not updating my stories, but I'm not updating them this summer. Sorry. Deal. BUT, I am going to be making some little one-shots all through the summer. So here's one now! It takes place somewhere between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, I guess…  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Blegh. **

Edward had decided to take me on a "date" even though I had protested my butt off. Psh, he had to use his smoldering eyes.  
So thanks to those darn topaz eyes, I was sitting in the passenger seat of his Volvo, with the air condition on. I had begged for him to let me drive, but he had won that one too.

"Edward! Seriously! Slow down, you're going to kill us!" I freaked out. He was going over 100 mph, where the speed limit was 35. I think I had a right to be scared.

"Bella, you know I would never let anything happen to you, so don't worry. It's not like we're going to crash." He said, running is hand through his tousled hair. Normally that amuses me, but the fact that his other hand was messing with the music, was freaking me out a bit.

"Edward, at least one hand on the steering wheel, please!" I said, hyperventilating a little.  
He sighed, and put his hands on the wheel, having decided the music he wanted.

We were going to our meadow, for a picnic. Well, a picnic for me. When we got to a certain spot, he parked his car, and came around and opened my door.

" M'lady." He said, extending his hand. I blushed as I took it and got out of the car.  
"Hop on, Bella." He said, turning around.

I jumped on his back, and he took off.

We were in the meadow in less than two minutes, sitting down on the lush grass. I spread out a picnic blanket, and got the basket. Did Alice and Esme think that I was T-Rex?! They had packed a lot of food. More than I would eat in three days. Oh well, I thought, as I started picking food out of there, and putting it on the blanket.  
Edward and I were content, sitting there with comfortable silence in the air. The only thing that could be heard was my chewing. The silence made it sound embarrassingly loud.

Edward and I were making small talk, talking about the wedding (I had gotten used o the idea, some...), and different things, when a mosquito came flying around. I tried swatting at it, but it came back, annoying as ever. I was trying not to let it get on my skin, because the second it did, it would surely bite me. And I hated mosquito bites! If I didn't like mosquito bites, and thought they hurt, I could only imagine how miserable I would be surviving three days of vampire venom…I pushed that thought out of my mind. I was completely ready to become a vampire. I had no doubts, and I shouldn't make any.

The mosquito was looking for a way to get to me. It buzzed over to Edward, and he scowled at it. It landed on his skin, and tried to bite him. His skin was way too hard, and it got angry, and buzzed around in a circle for a couple seconds. Then, It came flying over to me, yet again.  
After playing cat and mouse, it finally got me.

"Darn!" I said, as I tried to slap it. I was too quick, and it flew away from me, with a full stomach.  
Edward watched it fly around with its full belly.

"You lucky bastard…." He said to it, as he slapped it.

I almost busted out laughing. Poor Edward.

Once he had slapped it, he brought it up to his mouth, and he licked it. He _licked_ it. He put the tip of his finger in his mouth, and sucked it, seeing as that was where the mosquito had been squished. He closed his eyes, and once he opened them, I was staring at him.  
"What?" He asked, with the most innocent expression ever on his face.  
I stared at him in, and said the first sentence that came to mind.

"You are unbelievable."

**A/N—Like it? Yes, yes? Did you think it was funny, or what? It was short, but you can only go so far with a mosquito...I thought it was funny…This idea sorta popped up from a conversation I was having with someone, about this exact situation with Edward and Bella. Please review, I appreciate every review I get!**


End file.
